Trapped For Eternity
by ShaunAndrew
Summary: A rewrite of the mother scene but with a twist. its my first story so go easy, reviews are appreciated, thanks!


Trapped For Eternity

She entered the tall, wide room and admired the texture and structure. "It's such a well structured room" she says. Looking over a waterfall covered with blue mist she noticed a figure standing there, staring into the eitr. She felt her heart beat faster and faster each second not knowing what it was. There were many thoughts going through her head at the time, was it her mother? Or was it just another thrall. She drew her pistols with great silence, hoping the creature didn't hear her, "Hello? I was wondering if somebody could help me, my name is Lara Croft and I am searching for my mother" She said with a concerned voice. The creature didn't move it just stood there not taking notice that Lara was getting more annoyed every second. Lara slowly walked towards the creature, not letting anything take her focus off. As she got closer she noticed the skin was grey and dull.

As Lara drew closer and closer, her breathing accelerated, as she noticed a certain piece of clothing on the floor. But Lara knew better than to take her eyes off this creature, she put her hand on its shoulder and spun it around so she could take a better look. She studied the face but she couldn't believe her eyes, the mother she had once known was taken away and replaced by this…thing. Her heart sunk with many questions going on through her head. The creature that possessed her mother's body just stared at her. "Who are you! And what have you done with my mother?" she said as she drew her pistols until they locked firmly at the head. The creature stood there in silence, staring at her, Lara grew impatient and shot around the room. "Well!" she said with a great thrill in her voice.

The creature finally spoke. "My name is Hel" it spoke echoing the room. "I have been imprisoned here for over 100 years, once I saw this sweet little woman, scared and worried; I knew I could make her do my bidding. So I made her build a machine of some sort, a machine that would allow me to possess a body, so I can get out of here and have the world feel my wrath" Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart ached knowing what her mother had been through before she was taken over, the pain and sadness. "You do know I am not letting you out without a fight, you took my mother away from me and I swear I will make you pay!" she screamed as she shot at the creature. The creature was too fast, it was flying around the room laughing, mocking her, Lara noticed a set of wings on her back and a small chamber on a ledge where it looks like Hel gets her magic. Lara shot and shot at the creature until it flew into the chamber. The room was lit with a bright purple ambience, so Lara had to act fast as she knew how powerful Hel would become; she threw a grenade into the chamber which made Hel scream in terror and anger.

"You fool! Do you realize what you have done!" Hel dived at Lara and the two were fighting on the ground, Lara managed to kick Hel off but realized her pistols were gone. She looked up full of worry as she saw Hel laugh and throw her pistols into the eitr.

Lara ran toward Hel and dived at her, that dive made them both plunge off the cliff, while in the air they fought. "If I die! I'm taking you with me!" Lara screamed with anger. Lara noticed a ledge that if she had the right timing, she could catch onto it with her grapple. She grabbed her grapple and threw it to the ledge hoping it would catch. She looked at the grapple with worry and anger and as it went to the ledge Lara grabbed the rope and the grapple wrapped around a pillar. Hel screamed as she plunged into the eitr, "well. That was hard" Lara said with sarcasm. As she climbed up she saw a hole in the ceiling which could lead her out of the hellhole.

The place began to shake and the roof was crumbling, Lara got worried and saw a pillar that she could climb and jump through the hole. She ran as fast as she could to the pillar, trying to dodge the falling bricks from the ceiling, as she ran she stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. Lara looked up and saw a white light which was transforming into a woman who she recognized. "Mother? Is that you?" Lara said full of hope. "Yes my dear, we do not have much time. You need to get up, head towards the pillar and climb as fast as you can." Her mother stated with a worried expression. "I can't, it's too far" Lara replied weakly. "Yes you can! You are a croft! And you're my daughter, I love you. Now go!" And as she finished her sentence Lara saw the light head towards the hole in the ceiling and disappear. "Mother! No! Mother wait!" Lara screamed so she got up with much struggle and ran to the pillar; a look of tiredness came across Laras face as she climbed as fast as she could up the pillar. As she reached the top, she felt the pillar start to collapse, "oh god, this is not fair" and as Lara finished her sentence she took one last long breath and ran to end of the pillar and jumped. She saw the ledge and grabbed it, but her other hand slipped leaving her holding on with one hand, she quickly recovered her strength and grabbed the ledge with her other hand.

Lara struggled to climb the ledge; she had to hurry so with all her strength she pulled up. After the struggle she laid in the snow. The ground was still shaking so she ran as far as she could until she heard part of the ground collapse. She turned around and saw a hole in the ground so she fell to the ground full of tiredness. "Goodbye mother. Rest in peace." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked to her bike in the distance ready for the journey home.


End file.
